


Reaching the Unreachable

by NamelessNovelist



Series: The Lost Children of L'manberg [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Child Neglect, Feral Behavior, Found Family, Homelessness, Intimidation, Lemme know if i need to add a tag!, Past Child Abuse, Swordfighting, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNovelist/pseuds/NamelessNovelist
Summary: “So,” the boy began as Phil stood in front of him, “I’m Wilbur, and the girl about to threaten you with fire, is Niki. We have a lot to talk about.”“Threaten me with fire?” Phil turns around to see a short girl with a serious face holding a make-shift torch inches away from his clothes and skin. “Oh, I see.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & Phil Watson, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Jordan Maron, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: The Lost Children of L'manberg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061756
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Reaching the Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!
> 
> This one is gonna introduce Wilbur and Niki to Phil and Jordan, so we're in for a treat!
> 
> As always, let me know if i forgot to tag something, and enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and just to clear things up a bit, I saw a few people were confused about Techno eating pork, and i just wanted to say, in this series, none of the characters are hybrids or have hybrid traits. Techno's association with pigs comes from his desire to hunt them for sport.

The day after Phil and Jordan’s run-in with Techno and Dream was a tense one. It wasn’t a bad tension per se, but the anticipation built in the pit of both men’s stomachs was relentless.

Phil woke first, eyelid’s heavy and body exhausted as he dragged himself out of his room and out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He put on a pot of coffee and fried a couple of eggs on the stove, waiting for his companion to rise. His mind was still groggy and clouded with sleep, but the tension in his shoulders reminded him of the events of the day before. His eyes widened.

“Jordan!” Phil shouted, and even from his place in the kitchen, he could hear the loud thump of Jordan falling onto the floor. He waited a moment, knowing his friend would instinctively come downstairs to investigate.

“Wha’s the problemmm?” Jordan’s tired voice slurred out as he descended the stairs, movements slow and languid.

“How much longer until we have to go meet the boys?”

Jordan’s face twisted in confusion as he entered the kitchen, “Huh?”

Now, Phil thought himself to be a patient man but being friends with Jordan Sparklez often tested that patience. “You’ve got to teach Techno and Dream to sword fight today. How long until we have to leave?”

The Captain froze as slow realization crawled into his expression. “Oh. Oh! Uh, we should probably leave pretty soon. I don’t remember the exact coordinates of where we were supposed to meet them.”

Phil exhaled and stared at the sizzling and crackling egg that was cooking on the stove, hoping it could provide him salvation from the situations he somehow always found himself in. “Go get prepared. Figure out what exactly you intend to do, and for your sake and mine, please organize your thoughts before you say something!”

Jordan laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, absolutely. I’ll, uh, be right back.”

And with that, their day was off. Phil finished making breakfast, and the two men ate quickly before embarking into the woods.

Brushing branches out of his path, Phil trudged after Jordan, who was attempting to find their location from the day before. “How do you plan to teach two wild children to sword fight?”

“Well,” Jordan held up a bundle of long branches, “I don’t want them to hurt themselves, so I’m going to teach them proper sword etiquette with these first.”

Phil snorted, “Yea, good idea not giving children real swords, wish I could have thought of it myself.”

Jordan repeated Phil’s words in a mumbling, mocking voice.

Sooner than expected, they arrived at the area where they had met the two boys the day before, and they knew they had arrived because of the group of 4 boys chatting, lounging in the grass, waiting for the adults to arrive. 

Techno noticed their arrival first, his head jerking in their direction, cautious until he saw who was approaching. His reaction encouraged the others to look as well, and in a blink of an eye, one of the smaller boys, Tommy, was sprinting at them, full speed.

Bracing himself, Phil tensed and waited for the boy to attempt to tackle him, only for the speedy boy to stop abruptly in front of him and the Captain.

“Philza!! Big man!!!” Tommy greeted excitedly, “I don’t believe I’ve met your cool and strong friend who’s going to teach us how to be pirates?”

“That’s Mister Captain Jordan Sparklez, Tommy!” A tiny boy with a messy mop of brown hair, who must be Tubbo, shouted. “He’s the guy who saved a princess and fought a hundred soldiers in the story I told you!”

Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked at his friend, “A hundred soldiers? Jordan, I didn’t know you could do that!”

“W-well, I, uh,” Jordan stammered, “I never said anything about saving a princess, Tubbo!”

“Oh, well I think it would be cool if you did.”

Seeing the children together made Phil feel as if a missing piece just clicked into place, however, when Jordan began his lesson, he couldn’t help but feel the absence of the two eldest children. Surely, Phil thought to himself, they were watching from a distance.

Phil shook his head and looked around the small clearing, checking the tree branches above and gazing past some of the tree trunks, looking for a hint of the missing kids. Finally, after looking around the clearing for a few moments, he caught sight of a tall, lanky boy, leaning against a tree in the distance.

Turning back towards the Captain and his students, Phil stifled and startled laugh at the sight he was confronted with. Jordan was modeling proper form, for Techno, who was actually attempting to learn sword fighting. Which, wouldn't look that ridiculous if Tubbo wasn't on his back, drumming on the other man's head with a pair of broken twigs. Meanwhile, Dream was softly batting Tommy with a stick, while the younger boy pretended to dramatically crumble to the ground.

“You’ve killed me, Dream! I was dying, and now I’m dead! Blaghhhhh!” Tommy tossed around on the grass, clearly putting on a show.

Phil sighed fondly, “Well, Jordan, you seem like you have a good handle on things here. I’m gonna go have a look around, so I can memorize the area better.”

“Yeah, sure, that’s-” Jordan did a doubletake, and to Techno’s annoyance, stopped teaching, “Wait, you’re gonna leave me here? Alone?”

“Yup!” Phil already began his trip towards the boy he saw, “You’ve got this, I believe in you, take care of the kids, bye!”

Jordan’s distressed groan echoed in the forest, and Phil chuckled as he pushed past branches, and climbed over and around tree stumps and bushes.

As he neared the boy leaning against the tree, he noticed how ill-fitting his clothes were. The boy’s pants were small and too short for his lanky body, while his shirt was over-large and the sleeves were rolled up at the wrists.

“So, Phil,” the boy began as Phil stood in front of him, “I’m Wilbur, and the girl about to threaten you with fire is Niki. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Threaten me with fire?” Phil turns around to see a short girl with a serious face holding a make-shift torch inches away from his clothes and skin. “Oh, I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phil's really in it now, huh
> 
> To give you more insight into the world this all takes place in, you should know there are no hostile mob's here. The Nether and the End are real, however, but only specific people have access to them due to how dangerous it is, and there are hostile mobs there. I don't know if that information will come into play too much though.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, take care!


End file.
